Teach me
by sleepingPariah
Summary: At 9 sweeps old a very bored Eridan Ampora wants to catch up and make peace with a particular Psiioniic but things go a little, off in their conversation...smut, light psionic bondage, dirty talking, bulge jobs and not a bucket in sight


Eridan drummed his bare, unjewled fingers on the desk next to his purple husktop that Feferi was always calling a 'Glubtop' and the name had stuck with the ex-hipster, once he had turned 7 he stopped dressing and acting like the villain from some magic book or something but now he was more casual and not as outlandish choosing clothes that were easy to move in as his duties of feeding gl'boyal still remained after all these sweeps and would last until the day he was culled. He had matured over the sweeps, not so desperate anymore even though his past put a lot of trolls off him so he still had empty quadrants but he cared less even with the big threat of the culling drones wasn't a issue anymore the reason being he was feeding the great Lusus and Feferi had spoken to her army of Drones as she had taken over the throne as a last act of kindness for the poor seadweller but she had changed from the life loving friendly troll she used to be now she was her blood thirsty ancestor whom she had slain to gain her crown and take over the race as was the law. The first thing Feferi had done when she rose to power was eliminate the law that adult trolls had to leave the planet witch gave hope that she was going to be a good queen and the wars would end but they were let down as she would just slay you if she was bored and legalised slave markets and would buy hundreds of rust bloods and keep them locked up on her above ground dungeons only to bring them out to be culled for sport or her amusement in odd and horrible ways.

Eridan stared at his Trollian client, bored and unsure who to contact he rested his chin on his right hands as he idly clicked some names to see if they were online or not.

carcinoGeneticist? No Karkat was forced into hiding after Feferi took over because of his blood though he remained online most of the night and into midday Eridan was sure he just forgot his Trollian was there and he was watching all those terrible rom coms.

centaursTesticle? No Equius had thrown himself into his robotics once Aradia was culled as an example to everyone by Feferi when she rose to power and it had upset Equius deeply and caused him to hermit himself in his hive hardly speaking to anyone anymore, but why was he online now?

twinArmageddons? Maybe, he hadn't spoken to Sollux since their last fight over Feferi a few sweeps ago. What would they talk about? Feferi was really the only thing they did speak about, Eridan only attacked the Yellow blood out of a fit of jealousy when Sollux started getting closer to Feferi. Eridan sighed no one else was online right now or even willing to speak with him anymore as he more than likely killed their Lusus after they became redundant for there new careers or they just grew to far away. He moved his pointer to the yellow texted username and clicked on it opening up the chat window.

-caligulasAquarium [CA] Began trolling twinArrmageddons [TA] at 4:13 -

CA: hey sol

CA: I knoww this seems random because it is but

CA: howw are you

TA: fii2h breath?

TA: what the hell do you want?

CA: wwhat i cant just drop in an say hello anymore

CA; I thought a catch up wwould be fun it has been a wwhile

TA: catch up, really ED you don't want to cull me for takiing your FF liike you alway2 do?

TA: because iim not wiith FF anymore you know that

CA: no no no nothin like that sol I know you and fef arent a thin anymore

CA: I just wanted to catch up its been a while

TA: alright ii'll biite

TA: 2up

CA: that wwas blunt but not a lot I finished huntin tonight wwhat about you still a superhacker

TA: yeah ii am ii2 iit that 2uprriisiing that ii am, ED really what else am ii good for?

TA: what exactly diid you want ED?

TA: II know you ju2t don't ju2t chat at random lowblood2

CA: your not random sol i knoww you

CA: i just wwanted to catch up its been ages sol like since fef took the throne

CA: also maybe i wwas a little bored

TA: you bored?

TA: lonely ye2 but II've never heard of a 'bored' hiighblood

CA: yes i finished huntin tonight and noww i lack somethin occupy myself wwith

TA: how about goiing out and kii22iing ff'2 a22 liike you alway2 wanted two?

TA: or you could ju2t kii22 miine becau2e II'm not your fuckiing entertaiinment fii2hface

CA: she scares the crap out of me noww she almost had me culled wwhen i came to report to her just because she wwas in a bad mood

TA: II warned you 2he'd be a biitch once 2he got on the throne

CA: yes yes you told me i belivve you now

TA: 2o glad you beliieve me NOW douchefiin2

CA: rude sol i wwas tryin to be civvil you knoww

CA: im ovver fighin wwith you i only did it out of jealousy

TA: over ff of all troll2 you could've gotten

CA: that wwasnt funny sol you knoww i had no hope wwith anyone else

TA: that'2 becau2e you're fuckiing obliiviiou2

CA: narroww minded maybe but i dont think i am oblivvious

TA: you were 2o obliiviiou2 II doubt you know what diirty talkiing ii2

CA: i doubt anyone has done that im the first one to pick up on thease thins sol

TA: 2o you claiim but ii know better ED

CA: howw can you knoww bette...wwait you dated ara and fef didnt you

TA: ii gave FF the chance 2he wanted but iit diidn't work out 2o we became moiiraiil2 untiil 2he went crazy wiith power

TA: a2 for AA that'2 2tiill a tender 2ubject ed

CA: sorry sol

CA: but guess your alone noww arent you

CA: havve a taste of my medicine you bagged me out so much about

TA: unliike you II don't giive two 2hiit2 whether II have any quadrant2 or not

CA: your goin to get culled wwith an attitude like that you gotta fill quadrents sol

TA: II 2tiil doubt you can diirty talk at lea2t

CA: again howw is that related

TA: 2o you cant?

CA: i...i can..i think its not like ivve had the fuckin chance to try it

TA: 2o you twotally can't do iit

CA:…probally

TA: you forget II'm the be2t hacker ever ed

CA: wwhat does that havve to do wwith it

TA: II keep my2elf out of 2iight of tho2e drone2 a2 far a2 anyone know2 II no longer exii2t

CA: i knoww you fuckin exist

TA: liike II have two fear you knowiing II'm 2tiill aliive

TA: 2eriiou2ly ed you can't even diirty talk?

CA: and wwhat does that evven havve to do wwith anythin

TA: diirty talkiing ii2 the tame2t amount of paiiliing you can get

CA: i knoww this wwhy wwould you think i wwould not knoww this

TA: goiing two prove me wrong then ed?

CA: i wwell...no...wwhy wwould i wwaste my talents on you lowwblood

TA: becau2e you can't do iit

CA: i can but..wwhy wwould you wwant to knoww that

TA: you 2o can't do iit ED

TA: iit'2 obviiou2

CA: wwell...can you sol

TA: of cour2e II can ED

CA: wwell...provve it

TA: hehe maybe

CA: i get the feelin im goin to regret sayin that

TA: you 2ure you want me two 2tart?

CA: your actually goin to do it

TA: of cour2e

CA: i ...i almost dont wwant to ask wwhy you wwould do that

TA: becau2e you're an obliiviiou2 fuck

CA: oh and that makes it okay

TA: iif you don't want two then ju2t admiit you don't know how two diirty talk

CA: i so can i just...havvent really had a chance to evver try it

TA: becau2e you faiil

CA: shut up ivve just nevver had the chance

TA: no becau2e you 2uck

CA: y..yeah your bulge..slowwly

CA: fuck i cant believve i fuckin said that

TA: oh ju2t my bulge?

TA: wouldn't you prefer 2omeone two play wiith your fiin2?

CA: ...

TA: hehe you just viisualii2ed iit diidn't you?

TA: are you a tongue tied?

CA: ...no

CA: im not the douche wwith twwo tounge to get tied wwith

TA: ii can 2how you how well the2e tongue2 can tiie

CA: ...i..i...

TA: hehe prehap2 you'd prefer two do thii2 iin per2on?

TA: don't worry II'll be gentle

CA: ...f...fine

TA: hehe II look forward two iit

CA: wwhere the hell are you then you said you wwere hidin

TA: iin plaiin 2iight but don't worry II'll 2end you a map

TA: come iif you dare

- twinArmageddons [TA] wants to send the file '' Accept?-

-caligulasAquarium [CA] accepted file '' -

CA: wwoww you are hidden in pain sight

CA: all right so..i guess ill see you..soon

TA: don't 2ound 2o nervous ED.

- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 6:12-

- caligulasAquarium [CA] has logged off -

Eridan ran a hand though his layerd hair, not styling it up anymore like he used to but taking a more casual approach to his look, but he kept the purple steak, it was apart of him now and he couldn't dye it out it would just be wrong so he let it hang over his face but swept to the side so he could still see even after he had ditched the useless hipster frames with the rest of that image. Was he really going to go? Was Sollux serious about it? What would happen if he did go? All these questions ran though his mind as he stared at the map on his screen it wasn't actually to far from his local shore where he bought his supplies when he needed them. He flopped a little in his chair looking up at his roof considering is options, he could not go and keep being bored and being too embarrassed to speak to Sollux again or he could go but he had no idea what would happen, Sollux could have given him a fake map that would lead him someplace stupid or he could actually be there and speak dirty to him but after that would happen? Would Sollux just tease him or would more things happen. Eridan had to shake his head, he was getting a little too perverted in his thoughts for what was likely to happen but none the less he printed off the map just in case, packed it up and heading out his door and diving into the ocean before he could change his mind, bound for the location on the map.

Eridan looked up at the small hive when he arrived double checking his map, this was definitely the hive, old, rotting and abandoned. Sollux was living here? What a dump but he had reason, not wanting to fill quadrants would get him culled if he was found out it kinda reminded Eridan of himself, no one to be there for him. Eridan walked slowly up to the door, this was his last chance to back out he could just turn around and walk off and never speak of this aga-

"Hey ED, you decided to actually thow up huh?" Eridan's head snapped up to see Sollux's smug face looking down at him,

"Fuck Sol don't scare me like that." He yelled back not really angry just surpised.

"Thh keep your voice down I'm hiding remember! Jutht, get up here." The lisping troll told the other retracting his head from the window as Eridan opened the door, no turning back now huh?

Sollux was standing in the entertainment block waiting for him he was dressed in plain grey baggy cargo pants and his old black shirt that was now too small for him with a longer yellow long sleaved shirt under to make up for it, and he was a little built up that what Eridan rememebed but not as much as him even if Sollux looked taller. Said entertainment block wasn't much of a block now but Sollux reassured him it would still be entertaining. The seadweller awkwardly sat on middle the couch unsure of what he should be doing and lost in his nervous thoughts he didn't notice Sollux sit close to him and lean in to whisper in his finned ear

"Tho ED did you practice your dirty talking on the way here?" Sollux smirked unseen to the highblood leaning his chin on Eridan's shoulder. This caused the seadweller to jump a little and on instinct and move away, not at all used to intimidate contact of any kind.

"N...no I didn't Sol." Sollux slowly moved closer to the highblood the sly smirk still on his face

"Well we can alwayth practithe now." He smirked at Eridan, putting his hands on either side of the highblood's legs. Eridan jumped again not expecting the contact and it was so foreign it caused him to flush a deep purple and he go rigid looking away from the troll, why was Sollux so warm?

"I...uhh" He tried to speak but trailed off unable to work out what to say He could hear Sollux chuckle at him.

"You uhh?" He purred softly and lowly in Eridan's earfin.

"I..don't knoww a..anymore Sol." He admitted, defeated, trying to move a little more away but he was almost on the end of the couch and he hit the arm of the chair and flushed even more knowing his was trapped now. Sollux slowly moved up so he was sitting in Eridan's lap, s nudging Eridan's legs open and settling between the highblood's legs.

"What don't you know?" He asked softly, placing his hands on either side of Eridan's hips as he leaned in closer to the highblood's face.

"I..." He trailed off into a small mumble that could barely be heard "I don't knoww howw." the seadweller admitted looking off to the side annoyed in himself that he had admitted it, Sollux tilted his head at Eridan, he looked like he was holding back something.

"That'th why we're going two practithe and have a practical lethhon." He purred softly, moving a hand to Eridan's strong chin make the highblood look at him.

"W..wwhy are you doin this Sol...I...I'm just" Eridan started looking a little distraught then he sighed and his face softened."Really confused." Sollux sighed softly settling in Eridan's lap and cupping the others face trying to reassure him, though the psionic wasn't exactly sure why.

"You are thtiill obliiviiouth." Sollux shook his head slightly lowering his face to the others neck, his nose brushing one of the seadwellers neck gills

"I can't help it...sorry." He apologised, ignoring the odd feeling in his gills causing a little heat to pool in his stomach as he lifted his arms as if he was going to hug the other but hesitated and just left them hovering over the small landdweller.

Sollux purred as he leaned closer to Eridan, smirking at the highblood's neck flicking his split tongue out to flick at the others neck gills causing Eridan to make a surprised sound and flinch away.

"That'th why you came here, too learn." The psionic purred stretching out the 'learn'.

"I...i guess I did...are...can you..teach me?" Eridan asked sucking it up and gently put his hands on the others back lightly as if he was still nervous about this whole thing witch he was. Sollux purred louder at the touch, slowly leaning his face closer to Eridan's.

"What do you want two learn ED?" He smirked lightly, his hands moving to hold the back of Eridan's head and neck.

"Wwhat can you teach me?" He replies simply, relaxing just a little, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Sollux gave off a ferel smirk and touched their foreheads together.

"Anything you want to be taught." He purred softly looking over Eridan's face carefully and moving in closer. Eridan flushed a shocking shade of purple when Sollux's face got way to close to his for his liking even though he knew what was going to happen it still freaked him out a little not used to any intimacy.

"Last chance Ampora, do you want thith I won't do it if you don't want it."

"I…I wwant it."

Sollux's feral smirk returned as he moved his head to the side so he was right up at Eridan's earfin and letting his breath ghost over it gently as he began to whisper.

"Two thingth. Firtht, I give a command and you do it, no questionth, commentth, or conthernth." He ordered licking the sensitive membrane forcing the Seadweller to shudder and let out a shakey breath.

"Y…yes sol."

"… And thecond, I'm your mathter."

"Yes, master."

There was something about Sollux's voice that made Eridan WANT to obey him and every command he was given even though he was the highblood and natural law commanded he be in charge there was this rush about taking orders from a peasant blood, partially this one who he had such a massive history with.

"Now, I don't want to hear a thound out of you unleth it'th moaning, gathping, thcreaming my name or thome otherwithe thexy noithe. No wordth Ampora, got it?" Eridan dared to nod to show he understood trying not to shake in anticipation.

"Next, take off your thirt. Thow me what all thith exthitement ith over thith 'thexy highblood body' you claim to have of retherve." He whispered pressing his own torso to the others for emphasis, rolling his hips a little grinding into the others groin. Eridan groaned a little at the contact as he slowly removed his hands from Sollux's lower back and hips to grab the hem of his shirt and start pulling it up as Sollux sat back a little his hand lifting to stroke the others gills as Eridan finished pulling the shirt over his horns and tossing it onto the floor and looking at Sollux a little submissively without realising it, maybe this is what Eridan really needed.

"Mmm nice very nice." Sollux commented looking over the other and drinking in the nice view he had as he ran his hands over the others chest over his pecks then fingertips trailing down to the others abs and food sack that jumped a little in reaction and caused a smirk to spread over Sollux's face as the trailed those hands up to investigate the gills on the others ribcage, as he did the gills fluttered open and shut and Sollux just chuckled.

"They're cute, make them do it again Ampora." he commanded lightly trailing his hands over them again wanting to see them react again and again as the gills made him curious not having them himself. Eridan shuddered as they fluttered again under Sollux's touch, he had no control over it other than he could force them closed if needed but he didn't want to as it felt new, exciting, good. What was the other doing to him?

Sollux leaned down to lightly kiss one of the gills, moving his hands down to grope Eridan's ass. Smirking lightly at the highblood's surprised jerky reaction, slowly pulling away and off the couch from the seadweller so he could pull off Eridan's pants, watching the other tense and his face change from what it was to more of a 'I'm nervous please be careful' face.

Sollux resumed groping the highblood's ass as he leaned to kiss Eridan's gills wanting to calm him down. "Relax ed I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled lightly feeling how tense the other was, flicking his tounges over the highblood's gills curiously.

Eridan's bulge was slowly slipping from its sheith at all the contact and stimulaton he was getting into it and ejoying it more than he though he would, this was not the way he imagended his first time. Eridan relaxed a little at the others order and found himself enjoying it a little more letting out a pleasured sigh

Sollux lifted his head and gently brushed his lips over Eridan's, brushing a hand over the highblood's bulge.

"No underwear? What a naughty boy." The mage purred softly, smirking at Eridan. Eridan tried to lean forward to try and kiss the other before he spoke but was denied as the other spoke whimpering a little at the loss but gasped loudly when his bulge was touched, now THAT was new.

"How shall we punish you?" He purred softly, leaning closer to Eridan till their lips were almost touching.

Eridan wanted to reply but decided to keep quiet as the other ordered him but that didn't stop him leaning forward just a little forcing their lips to touch trying to ignore the fact he was more or less stark naked where Sollux was fully dressed still. Sollux smirked at the light kiss, using his psionics to hold Eridan down he wanted all the power in this, all of it.

"Did I thay you could do that ED?" He purred, keeping the highblood pinned as he brushed his fingers over Eridan's bulge. Eridan tried to squirm, to reach out and hold the other but the others powers held him down against the couch only letting him only roll his hips and he whimpered again and he tried to shake his head as a response but it ended up tipping back as far as his horns would allow and letting out a moan when his bulge was touched again the organ trying to wrap around the others hand like it had a mind of its own.

Sollux moved his fingers just out of wrapping reach, using his psionics to brush over Eridan's bulge insted, he was going to have fun with this and his powers, Sollux hadn't really had the chance to play with his psionics during pailing, he never really pailed before him and Feferi came close once but they were intruded upon by the moaning troll on the couch.

"I'm going to have to punish you then." He gave a soft fake sigh, using his psionics to hold the highblood's bulge still as his fingers brushed down it trying to tease him and he leaned in to nip and suck at the now exposed neck, he was going to leave his mark on the troll so he wouldn't be forgetting this for a long time yet, though as if Eridan would ever forget this.

Eridan gasped and moaned a little at the attention to his bulge and all he wanted to do was cling to the other and hold him but he was denied even that but he did buck up a little into the touch without realising it, wimping a little wanting more.

Sollux slowly run his fingers down Eridan's bulge, lightly teasing the highblood's nook. "What'th wrong ed?" He purred softly, enjoying Eridan's reactions.

Eridan squirmed his hips a little trying to get the message across without speaking, not wanting to be punished even more, though if this was the punishment he could live with it...for a while.

Sollux moved his hands to The Seadweller's well built hips, letting his psionics release the highblood's bulge only for the sparking red and blue tendrils to push inside Eridan's nook not filling him really just, playing with his nerves.

"I can't hear you ED, louder." He taunted softly, running his tongues over the highblood's fin and nipping at them lightly,

"aaahh sol." he moaned out, he wasn't ready for anything to be in his nook that was for sure and never had having anything in his nook before it was weird and he squirmed as best he could only managing to change the feeling inside him trying to get used to it, and deciding weather he liked it or not.

Sollux lightly nipped Eridan's fin, using his psionics to gently stretch the highblood's nook for something more physical and bigger.

The psionic mage let his hands roam over Eridan's body wanting to feel that highblood body it really was what everytroll wished they could achieve but he blamed Eridan's blood for that, keeping the highblood pinned with his psionics Sollux kissed Eridan's stomach as his psionics moved deeper inside the highblood's nook while gently streching Eridan and said troll moaning and trying to move into the touch clearly far gone at this point.

Eridan made small sounds and closed his eyes tight but yelped when the others psionics hit something inside him as they moved deeper and around his hips bucked up, he was coming undone with every action the other did only able to communicate this with moans and gasps but he dared to hiss the others name.

"Fuck sol!" He cried out as he felt it become too much for him after a few more moments and he spilt his genetic material for the first time in his life all over the couch and Sollux's pants, "S..sorry." He apologised forgetting about the no speaking rule for a moment.

Sollux hummed softly, finding it amusing how fast he had made Eridan climax it really was his first time but it also made him realise, he didn't intend on going this far with Eridan he just wanted to watch him squirm and be left hanging on the edge of release so he would beg when he had too…fuck he was too involved now to back away and let Eridan clean himself up and get out. His own twin bulges were about the break out of his pants and they wanted in this highblood.

"What did I thay about talking?" He smirked, using his pisonics to roughly rub that spot inside the highblood's nook leaning in close to the others face licking up one of his cheeks.

Eridan whimpered he was a little over stimulated now not painfully yet but it was having an effect with the treatment on that spot not stopping but bringing his bulge back to life again as he tried to regain his breathing but it wasn't easy in his current situation still gasping and moaning at the feeling and just wanting to pull Sollux over and kiss him.

Sollux used his psionics to wrap around tightly the base of Eridan's bulge not wanting more mess on his ruined couch until he wanted there to be more, its not like he had a pail anyway he had been in hiding and this was just a chance thing he had no time to even go looking for one, oh well guess that was Eridan's problem Sollux had his own personal bucket panting and moaning on the couch.

Letting the psionics in Eridan's nook stretch the highblood more as he did have to fit two in there Sollux slowly moved back to pull off his own shirt after setting his shades aside on the floor, Eridan lifting his head to watch and get a good view of the others slim chest taking in the sight as much as he could before he was forced to look at what Sollux was doing out of sheer curiosity. The mage leaned back in and dipped two of his fingers into the small puddle of material and lifted them up to Eridan's face and wiped it on top his cheek.

"Thatth a good look for you, the whole horny as fuck with material on your face look, though if it were yellow material it would look even better, do you think I thhould paint your face yellow with my material ED?" Sollux asked licking the clean side of Eridan's face and moving down to his neck again.

Sollux leaned down to kiss Eridan's fin, letting his psionics attack that spot inside the highblood's nook once again slowly moving to remove his pants but left his boxers on. Eridan tried to watch the other taking his pants off but it was hard from this angle and whined, Sollux wasn't as naked as he was yet and it felt unfair he was exposed and Sollux wasn't he tried to reach out for them but was stopped by the psionics holding him down with a sharp shock to his arm as he looked up at the other begging with his eyes, he wanted to touch too.

"Like what you thee because I loVVe what i thee i knew seadwellers were well built but never thith thexy I could eat you all up." Sollux whispered into the others ear mocking his accent and smirked when the other shuddered because of his words and closed his eyes as his head tipped back again.

Sollux chuckled softly at Eridan, increasing the psionics pressure and depth within the highblood's nook to distract him and reviling in the choked out moan. Giving Eridan a soft kiss, running his tongues over the highblood's bottom lip as he slipped off his boxers and tossing them behind him and cupping Eridan's face again with one hand and the other moved to play with his earfins for a few moments then trailed down to his gills trying to find all the sensitive spots on the seadweller, the spots that made him squeak and squirm and it seemed his rib gills were just the place as he made small sounds into the kiss. After a few more moments of kissing and touching Sollux's hand trailed even more down to brush over the folds of Eridan's nook as he removed his psionics from it and pulling away from the kiss to look Eridan in the eyes.

"Now your thure you want this ED? I'll thop if you don't want it and thpeek I need to hear your alright with thith." Sollux offered, Eridan hadn't agreed to go this far over Trollian so he wanted to make sure it was all alright, he wasn't a total jerk and after they had stopped fighting over Feferi he saw no reason to be a jerk to the sea dweller anymore.

It took Eridan a moment to think of a reply even as all the feeling, minus the tight pressure on his bulge what was stopping him from releasing his material again.

"S..Sol you really can't fuckin do all this to me and then just stop please Sol...Pail me!" He said a little louder than he had meant to and pushed his head forward and captured the Captor's lips to seal the deal and it seemed to work because Sollux's finger started to press inside him and Eridan moaned into the kiss, something physical inside of him felt way different and new and Eridan liked this. Sollux's tongues took the opportunity of Eridan moaning and invaded his mouth twirling around Eridan's tongue and exploring his mouth realising he had been doing all this to Eridan and hadn't really done what should be the first step, the sloppy make outs. But after a while of making out and touching the tightness that was Eridan's nook Sollux, namely Sollux's bulges, couldn't wait any longer to be inside the seadweller but what he had said 'pail him' played on his mind a little as he lacked a pail and it had made it seem like he DID have one then again its not like they were in a quadrant it shouldn't matter right?

"You ready for thith ED...Eridan?" Sollux asked pulling away from the kiss and with the help of his psionics moved Eridan so he was laying down on the couch with one leg over the back of it and the other leg being held up against his chest giving Sollux a nice view of Eridan's nook that was gaping open and close in anticipation and Sollux sorely wanted to take a photo of this sight the way Eridan looked up at him hungrily his hair a mess purple staining his face in both a blush and his own material then a though occurred to Sollux, he wanted to see Eridan's face in his own yellow material, he was always going on about how he could never be friends with someone who's blood was complementary to his own royal blood and a evil sadistic grin spread across his face as he used his powers to move Eridan off the couch and kneel on the floor as he sat on the couch and spread his legs with Eridan between them.

"Hope your hungry Eridan." He smirked pulling Eridan's face towards one of his bulges making sure he got the message as he held the other bulge away for now. Eridan looked up at Sollux and opened his mouth for the bulge to slither in and that it did as Eridan closed his lips around it being mindful of his teeth as he sucked on the bulge for the first time watching Sollux's face then he felt something smooth and wet on his face and turned his eyes to see Sollux's other bulge stroking his face but he didn't have time to register it properly as he felt pressure on the back of his head pushing more bulge into his mouth and a hand petting his head lightly, encouraging him to take more in witch he tried but he was fighting the urge to gag.

Sollux bit back a moan knowing he was close to releasing all over Eridan's face and this excited him more and made it harder. His claws lightly scratched Eridan's scalp as he tried to hold back his doom.

"F-fuck Eridan!" He moaned softly, moving a free hand to one of the highblood's horns and rubbing it with his thumb hoping to encourage Eridan with this task. Taking a hold of Sollux's legs to steady himself Eridan closed his eyes and relaxed to let more of Sollux in and started humming when his horns were touched wanting to hear Sollux moan for him more.

"Th-Thit!" The Yellow blood cursed, releasing his material with a loud moan with genetic material from his free bulge going all over Eridan's face and the one within the Seadweller mouth, filling the warm cavern a little spilling around his bulge and out Eridan's kiss and bulge bruised lips. Sollux arched his back, giving a muffled moan through the back of his hand trying to keep quite for whatever reason at the sight of Eridan's face, it was better than he thought it was going to be.

Eridan held back the urge to gag and pulled his head away a little yellow dripping down his chin as the bulge left his mouth, feeling material all over his face as both the others bulges released material and he knew he was covered in yellow, not to mention he was choking on it a little, it tasted oddly like honey. His gills started flapping with the lack of air in his land lungs trying to pull the air from the absent water.

The low blooded one panted softly as he tried to recover, gently rubbing the horn he still had in his hand as he calmed himself down and regained his breathing. Sollux looked over the others face, covered in his genetic material and the face the Eridan was pulling it made his bulges start to come to life again just at the sight of it.

Eridan was watching the other pant and regain his breath but then he had an idea that he had only seen in paling porn witch he would never admit to watching...a lot, he tilted his head back just enough to Sollux could see into it when he opened his mouth to show the materiel in his mouth making sure the other was watching as he moved his tongue around in it then shut his mouth again and made a show of swallowing it, even 'mmm'ing at the taste and making sure to look up at the other again with a smirk.

Sollux bit back a moan at the show, using his psionics to run over Eridan's bulge absently as he pulled him back up onto the couch with his own hands, Eridan willingly helping and with Sollux guiding him moved so he was on his back with the dominate troll above him smirking down at him between his legs placing one over his shoulder and one over the edge of the couch and on the floor as he leaned over the seadweller giving his neck gils a long lick.

"You ready for the real deal now Ampora?" Sollux whispered in Eridan's earfin giving it a lick and kissing it gently and moving down to kiss at the neck gills adorning Eridan's neck. The seadweller nodded and went to cup Sollux's face to bring him up for a kiss but as he reached for his face his hands were pulled back and above his head with a whine from Eridan as Sollux's psionics and said troll was smirking at the seadweller again.

"No touching Ampora jutht thit back and enjoy being pailed by a mutant pithh blood." Sollux mocked kissing the other slolwy lifting Eridan's strong hips lining both his bulges up at Eridan's nook and with a final smirk he slowly started pushing himself inside, stretching the Seadweller more than he was built for as there was twice the bulge for only a normal sized nook.

"Too...too much sol.. sloww dowwn stop, please." Eridan begged biting his lip and twitching his hips trying to get used to the stretch of two full sized bulges in him at once and only the smaller halve of the bulges were in at this point and all he could manage to do was squirm and make small uncomfortable noises as he adjusted to Sollux's girth.

"Relax. You have to relax." Sollux told the other gently as he bit back moans at Eridan's squirming and the effect it was having on his bulges with the small shifts that let him feel different parts of the purple nook, holding the highblood's hips still with his hands trying to resist the urge to just force his bulges inside Eridan but he couldn't bring himself to hurting the other like that not in his nook that was un called for. The seadweller nodded trying his best to relax but it was hard, it was hard and Sollux didn't understand he took in a deep breath and forced his body to relax finding it hurt a little less when he did and when he felt it didn't burn as much he gave a nod for Sollux to continue.

Sollux moaned softly as his bulges slipped slowly deeper inside Eridan until he was in to the base where his bulges split into two, massaging the highblood's hips with his thumbs as he tried to keep Eridan relaxed by using his psionics to massage and sooth the highblood. Sollux watched the other writhe a little under him and he got an idea though they would both regret it later he was pretty sure, Sollux splayed his hand over the others stomach and with his index finger and claw he slowly started to draw a Gemini symbol into the other drawing blood and going just deep enough to leave a faint scar.

"You are mine, you will never go to anyone elthe for this only to me, I'm the only one who can make you feel ath good ath you will. You are mine Ampora" He purred admiring his handy work and how the blood on Eridan's stomach and some of his genetic material from before had met pooling around Eridan's lower stomach just above his Eridan moaned at the words and pressed upward as if he was offering himself to the honeyblood, Sollux was forcing his hips to stay still for Eridan's sake this wasn't hate fucking he was sure of that or else they would probably be done about 4 times by now, no this was something else but he wasn't flushed was he?

"H..hurts." Eridan was whimpering with his eyes screwed shut now clearly in pain but not wanting to show it and Sollux knew it took a lot of pain to make Eridan react like this, he had seen the seadweller walk out of the ocean bleeding mostly from his head around the horns, a VERY bad place to get hurt pain wise, a probably broken leg and large scratches over his stomach and he still smiled for Feferi as she and the mage walked past so this, Sollux didn't want to imagine the pain the seadweller was in.

"Thoosh relax. You need to relax it will hurt lethh trust me on thith Eridan deep breathth." He whispered feeling a little pity for the seadweller, wait pity? Forcing his hips to stay still even as Sollux desperately wanted to just fuck the seadweller senseless until Sollux knew that the other wouldn't be swimming for a long time and he intended to fuck him that hard just as soon as he was ready.

Eridan nodded at the other and took some more deep breaths in forcing himself to relax his body even more and soon the painful stretching feeling subsided completely then the want of friction and movement started rearing its head and caused Eridan to buck his hips without realising it and wiggling them around.

"M...movve." Eridan pleased looking up at Sollux giving him his best 'please fuck me face' witch probably worked better with his face in the state as it was covered in yellow material, Eridan even licked his lips and mouth a little tasting more of the honey sweet material not really enjoying it or retching at it.

Sollux leaned down and sucked on Eridan's shoulder wanting to leave a nice purple mark to show everyone what the highblood had been doing, if only it would come up yellow so everyone would know who he had done it with. Sollux lifted his head again just in time to see the other lick his lips and giving a moan from the show Eridan just put on there was just something sexy about him licking his own yellow genetic material of his face.

"You thure?" The mage asked his hands lightly caressing over the highblood's hips and stomach, rolling his own hips up against Eridan in a cruel tease as he watched the other jump and shift at his touch especially over his now latest going to be scar that was going to join the other scratches that adored the seadweller, Sollux just wanted to spend hours touching and caressing this hunk of seadweller but that wasn't something that was going to happen this time they were both horny and just wanted to fuck like earbeasts but Sollux had other plans.

"P..please." Eridan begged loudly when the other rolled against him all he wanted to do was just cling to the other as he fought the bonds holding him away from the other managing to jerk his arms a little towards the other but being pushed back down straight away the Seadweller whimpered wanting to kiss the other again.

Pleathe what?" He purred, holding the highblood's hips still as his bulges searched inside Eridan's nook and he leaned down smeering the blood on Eridan's stomach as he kissed the other and slipped his tounge into the others mouth for a few moments before pulling away again and watching the others face.

"P...please...pail me I wwant you sollux!" Eridan begged using Sollux full name for once while still trying to move his hips as he gasped a little as the bulges within him moved on their own touching sensitive places inside him and making him gasp and arch up at one point.

"How bad do you want it?" He purred, running his hands over Eridan's thighs, chuckling his bulges nudge a spot in the highblood's nook. and smirking when Eridan moaned loudly and arched up against him as he wrapped his swimmers legs around Sollux's thin torso clearly trying to encourage the other to move already.

Eridan jerked his head motioning for Sollux to come closer so he could whisper in his ear insted Sollux started licking and nipping at Eridan's throught right near his gills but the captured seadweller whispered to him anyway, "I wwant you so bad that if you don't fuckin move i'll havve to break out of this and ride you like a mini hoofbeat

"Promithe?" Purred Sollux as he lifted his head and smirked at Eridan, giving the highblood a teasing roll of his hips as if he was daring the other to break free and take control besides it was exciting enough and Sollux knew he could take control again if he had to.

Eridan snarled a little and using every bit of his highblood strength he had he pushed himself up and pushed Sollux back taking a seat on top of the other and almost instantly lifting his hips with the help of his hands on Sollux's chest till only the tips of Sollux's bulges were still inside him and then slamming back down moaning loudly at the feeling as he let his head fall back and his eyes fall shut. Sollux gave a surprised gasp, moaning at the friction, he had guessed correctly that Eridan was being serious and let him think he could though Sollux did like this position a little better this way he could watch every little move Eridan made every expression, he shifted his legs so he could be more comfortable as he bucked his hips up against the highblood before holding Eridan's hips still with only his hands just to tease the highblood

Eridan moaned using his highblood strength to lift up again against Sollux's hands and slam down again Sollux had to bite back a loud moan, lightly clawing Eridan's hips. Growling softly as he used his psionics to hold the highblood's hips still, leaning up to kiss on of Eridan's gills he really wanted to see the other come completely undone and nothing but a writhing begging mess for him.

Eridan whimpered wanting movement and friction within him as the little he got before was just too good then he felt his arms being pulled up by Sollux's powers then red and blue clamping over his wrists and now above his head leaving him helpless only able to writhe on Sollux's groin and shift against his bulges within his own purple nook as his Gills were kissed by a now sitting up Sollux who grinned up at him

"Problem?"

Eridan glared hard at Sollux but it faulted when said troll bucked his hips causing the seadweller to moan out

"Wwhat do I havve to do to make you fuck me sol wwhat do I havve to fuckin beg, oh please Sollux Fuck me pail me take me mark me make me yours Sollux please!" he cried out desperately doing his best to be seductive just wanting to cling to the other, his face flushed a beautiful purple with not only the feelings the other was giving him but the intimate words he just spoke.

"Heh thatth imprethhive I think you earned it now Ampora." Sollux whispered just loud enough for the other to hear, moving his hands to Eridan's hips as he completely released his psionic hold on the other.

Eridan's arms quickly grabbed for the other clinging to him as he lifted his hips up again then slammed back down on Sollux's bulges moaning loudly falling in way too deep into the feeling already as he built up a rhythm of bouncing using his legs.

Not long after they had been moving like this with Eridan bouncing and Sollux bucking his hips occasionally a special little spot inside Eridan was found again and hit with all the force Sollux could forcing the loudest scream yet from the seadweller as he moved harder down to get more of that delicious feeling but he also cause a tightening feeling in his stomach and even he could guess what that was.

"Sol..G...get the bucket!" He forced out between moans and gasps slamming his lips to the other for a moment expecting the other to make a move to get a bucket but instead the yellowblood just smirked up at the seadweller and with a purr told him.

"You can be my bucket."

Eridan's eyes widened but it also managed to just push him over and with a scream he released his genetic material all over Sollux and his own stomach he then flopped onto Sollux not feeling the strength to keep himself up right, effectively pushing them both over to lie down and giving Sollux the right position to still buck up into the seadweller. Sollux after a few moments of bucking released his own genetic material inside Eridan with a choked scream then going limp with Eridan on top of him.

"Sol..wwhy didn't you use a bucket?" Eridan asked his head on Sollux's chest as he calmed down from his high, feeling Sollux's bulges start to retract from inside him and his own bulge begin to re-sheath.

"Don't have one in the hive." He told the truth for once wrapping his arms around the seadweller making sure he didn't go anywhere, he was warm.

"Sol you knoww wwe need to use pails and you...me...my nook...fuck" he hid his face in the others chest feeling gross and felt like one of those bucket whores you see on the street that are normally rust bloods with no quadrants filled, oh wait..that was more or less Eridan right now.

"You loved it." He teased, massaging Eridan's back rather enjoying the highblood freaking out of the loss of a pail, such a traditionalist then again it WAS Eridan.

"but but sol...pail its...sol." He tried to find words but gave up and hid his face in Sollux's chest again feeling some of the yellow material ooze out of him and he made a face.

"Sol...i'm goin to ask the obvvious question noww...are wwe...in a quadrant noww?" He asked lifting his head resting his chin on Sollux's chest so he could look up at the mage.

Sollux looked at Eridan, staying silent for a moment. "No, I have a better idea, not just one quadrant but?" He started sitting up and pulling Eridan up with him lifting the seadwellers chin looking him in the eye, "Both your quadrantth, your a pathetic hopelethh fool but...your eathy enough to pity but I can't forgive tho eathily all those duelth we had back when we were thix and the black feelingth i felt for you back then, so lets quadrant flip ED." He suggested and witch to only Eridan could reply with leaning forward and kissing his new partner.


End file.
